Autumn Leaves
by artisticb-llshit
Summary: Float down, like autumn leaves.


_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

 _Float down, like autumn leaves_

 _Hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

 _You're miles away and yesterday you were here with me_

"Edward."

Her smile. Even though she wasn't with me at this moment, I could practically see her right in front of me. I could imagine her rich brown waves loosely framing her face and running down her back; her soft light skin tinted a rosy pink along her cheeks kissed by the sun; her beautiful deep brown eyes that could see right into my soul, convincing me that she knew absolutely everything about me and that I could hide nothing from her; her adorable and cute nose; her full soft lips that always felt heavenly against mine. I missed her. Being here right now didn't make it any better.

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon where I found myself sitting here in the park. I grasped a small key-shaped pendant in my hand, thinking about her for the very first time in months. I guess I wouldn't have thought about her if I didn't find this pendant today. There wasn't anything particularly spectacular about it. It was just a key, a thin and delicate one, but it was still a key. She tried to explain to me what it was before, but I don't remember much now. She was convinced that it was the key to everything and that it was magic. It sounds a bit silly, I guess, but she truly believed in magic. I, on the other hand, thought she just watched far too much Disney movies.

I remember the day she gave me this necklace.

One day when we were 17, we were in her bedroom. We weren't doing anything in particular. She was ignoring me for something I did and I remember feeling incredibly terrible for hurting her feelings. It was one of those few moments where we actually disagreed about something and fought about it. I was laying on her bed refusing to speak. She was sitting on the floor leaning against it with her back facing me. We were both too stubborn to give in and talk so we just sat there in silence.

She was just sitting there, quietly gazing at something in her hands and when I got curious and crawled over to her. She didn't notice me, or maybe she did, but she didn't say anything. She was looking at this key like it was the greatest thing in the world. The look on her face made my heart beat a bit faster, and that was when I gave in and apologized. That night when I got home, I found it in my backpack with a note written on it saying "Here's the key to my heart, and only you could ever own it." I remember not being able to stop smiling for months after she gave it to me. I wore it every day since I've received it, and not once did she ever see me take it off. She was glad that I kept something she gave me so close to my heart.

I looked up at the trees and notice their change in color. I guess it was time for a new season, another new beginning. It's a shame she couldn't see this right now. She used to love watching the leaves change. She used to call it magical. I guess she truly believed in the concept of it. To her, everything was magical. She was always so positive. She just radiated, always. We would always be here in the park when the leaves changed. Every day during autumn, she would drag me here at five o'clock on the dot and watch the colors of the leaves change from green to yellow to orange. She would walk around looking up at the branches, and her soft laughter would always bring a smile to my face. I love how her face would light up as more leaves would fall and land in her hair.

"Edward, look."

She'd look up at the branches then eventually looking back to me, reach out with her hand, and I would always take it, pulling her close to me. She would adorably scrunch her nose then let out a giggle that would make my heart beat just a little bit faster. The way she said my name. The way the word formed on her lips and exhaled out was the best sound I had ever heard. Her giggles and soft sighs, I wanted them all. I wanted to hear every sound she would make. Her cries, her moans, her everything. It was all addicting and I could never get enough of her.

Bella. Her name was Bella, and it was as beautiful as her. This was always her favorite time of year, her favorite season, and it was all because of the magic that change brought on. My beautiful lovely girl was shined so incredibly bright, who believed in all of the good in the world, the good in everything. My girl. My beautiful girl. Why she had to leave is something I could never understand.

I told her to be safe. I told her to be careful. But it wasn't enough. If only things didn't end the way they did. If only the last moment we had together wasn't an unpleasant one that I would always regret. If only our last moments together were spent here, looking at the leaves, holding her close in my arms. I could only wish, and that's all I can do now.

 _Oh how I miss you, my symphony played the song that carried you out_

 _Oh how I miss you, I miss you and I wish you would stay_

 _Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

 _Float down, like autumn leaves_

 _Hush now, close your eyes before the sleep_

 _You're miles away and yesterday you were here with me_


End file.
